Story Time
by Nicole1
Summary: challenge response to Prompt: Have Teyla tell John about her favorite Athosian book or story. fluffy pre ship story. No spoilers. JohnTeyla


_**Challenge response :** Prompt: Have Teyla tell John about her favorite Athosian book or  
story._

**Story Time**

**not mine don't sue**

"So let me get this straight, none of your stories start with "_Once upon a time?_"

Teyla laughed. "No, I am not even familiar with that line."

John pursed his lips and rested his head on his raised knee. He studied the beautiful woman sitting Indian style across from him. "Okay so I told you about my favorite bedtime story, what's yours?"

"We don't call them "_bedtime stories._" The words sounded strange coming out of her mouth. They are called Dream Guardians on Athosia. We tell a story that is supposed to protect us from evil spirits entering our dreams."

John's curiosity was peeked. "You mean from the Wraith?"

"That is why they were created yes. It brought comfort to the young ones."

" That's similar to a culture on my world." His voice softened, "Times must have been rough."

She nodded. "My favorite was one called _Pertew_."

"Per..tew." John tried.

"Close enough, I am guessing you are not familiar with that one." She teased.

"Nope, but heh, it's not like you were familiar with the _Boy Who Cried Wolf_ or _Humpty Dumpty_," he countered.

"You are quite right." She said while stretching her legs out in front of her. She looked off to her side and inhaled the smell of the water. "I am glad we decided to come out here, I love it on this balcony. It has an amazing view of the city."

"Yeah, I like the view too."John said dreamily.

Teyla glanced back and saw him redden when she caught him staring at her. She fought the urge to giggle.

"So, umm what's a Pertew?" John stammered.

"There is not an exact word for it in your language, but it is a small animal, very loyal, furry, four legs. They made wonderful pets before they were wiped out by Wraith attacks." She added sadly.

"Sounds kinda like a dog." Her brow furrowed. " A dog is a loyal pet on our world. They are often called Man's Best friend."

Her face relaxed. "I see, then yes, the Pertew may have been quite similar to your dog."

"So how's the story go?" John prompted.

"It is quite long, but the short version is as follows. The Pertew was a loyal and caring animal. It was bred to protect young children from all things evil. The wraith feared their power so they wiped them out, but the Pertew were not so easily defeated by the creatures."?Teyla paused and took a sip of water.

"Apple?" John asked while holding out the fruit.

"No thank you, I am quite full from, what was it called again?"

"Spaghetti and Meatballs." John rubbed his almost full stomach.

"Yes." She set the glass back on the ground and noticed John fidgeting.

"Are you okay?" Teyla asked.

"Oh yeah, what happens next?" .

"I am sorry?" she asked.

"With the Pertew. Come on, you can't leave me hanging like that."

Teyla smiled. "Yes, well where was I?"

"You were at the part about how the Pertew somehow survived."

"Not exactly. Their physical bodies had been destroyed, but their spirits remained on the planet. They cared so much for the Athosian children that they would not abandon them. So each youngling had a Pertew guardian."

John was leaning in closer, his eyes alive with child-like wonder. "When you went to sleep at night he would lay on your pillow and rest his head on yours. If any evil tried to enter he would fight it off. In killing the animals the Wraith actually made them more powerful. My father told me this story many nights if I awoke from a nightmare or feared a culling. He would say if this simple animal could stand up to the Wraith's power, we could as well." She smiled at the memory of her father's wisdom.

John was beaming. "That's a great story." He ducked his head. "Thanks for sharing it with me."

She scooted forward until their knees touched. "It was my pleasure to pass on stories of my culture to someone who wants to listen."

John was still smiling as he reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair from her cheek. "Hey I just thought of something. You said each child had a Pertew right."

She nodded.

"Well, so….what was yours called?"

Teyla feigned ignorance. "Called?"

"Come on, you had to have a name for it. What was it?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Please."

She sighed and pretended to be annoyed. "Fine if you must know. His name was Grawb."

"That's cute. So does little Grawb still sleep on your pillow?"

"As a matter of fact, he does."

John's eyes widened. "I didn't think you'd tell me something like that."

"I trust you." She said simply.

For a second she thought he had tears in his eyes, then it was gone. He blinked and was wearing that silly grin again. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Always."

"You know how I told you my mom gave me a teddy bear when I was a baby."

"Yes, the toy, filled with cotton." Teyla smiled at the thought.

"Well, I still have Tod."

"Tod?" she repeated.

"Yep, that's his name. He's on a shelf back in my house on Earth. They wouldn't let me bring him or he'd be here." His gaze had drifted upward.

Teyla swallowed. "Thank you John… for sharing that with me."

"It's nothing." He shrugged while meeting her eyes. "But, if Rodney ever got his hands on that information..."

"I understand, believe me, I would never share such things with anyone else."

He touched her shoulder and met her gaze. " I know, that's why I told you." He smiled then looked back up at the stars.

Teyla studied him for a few moments before joining him in stargazing.. She felt like she had gotten to know a different side of him tonight. A side he rarely let anyone see, and she felt special.

End

feedback is always so nice :P


End file.
